Cant stop the rain
by dreamingofmagic
Summary: Ame has grown up with naruto, the result being that she is hyper tends to be easily distracted and has the infamous temper. But what happens when she starts getting strange feeling around some certain boys? all sasuke/oc


_**I do not own naruto! And I only watched the first 20 or so episodes the rest I learned from stories and other people. Some things are not going to be the same as in the actual anime or manga. I am changing it to fit my plans for my story. **_

The loud ringing of my annoying alarm clock woke me. Groaning, I reached over and slammed my hand down on the machine repeatedly, trying and failing to cut off the incident ringing. Fed up I gripped it and threw it at the wall, shattering it.

"Damn" I swore sitting up slowly. "Naruto!" I called. My door opened a few minutes later. Revealing a blonde boy with piercing blue eyes wearing a orange jumpsuit and his brand new hitiate(A/N sorry if I spelled that wrong.) "I broke another alarm clock" I complained. "I blame you" I announced all the while jumping out of the bed.

"Why the hell do you blame me?" He asked his mouth open wide.

"Cause I don't want it to be my fault" I explained as if this was obvious.

I walked behind a folded wall thing for me change behind (A/N sorry cant remember what this is called) and pulled on my usual outfit that consisted of a dark blue tank top, baggy black pants that tightened at my ankles, with bandages wrapped around my ankles, and blue ninja shoes. "But it _is_ your fault" Naruto wined childishly.

"Whatever" I groaned coming out from behind the wall thing now fully clothed. grabbed my blue ribbon and walked past naruto, brushing my thick brown hair that fell to my waist. Arriving in the kitchen, Naruto behind me. I threw some ramen in the microwave before pulling my hair back and tying it in a low pony tale with the ribbon. "Hey Naruto, who's team do you think you are going to be on?" I asked curious. We were getting our teams today, I knew that naruto had failed, but he had gotten the forbidden scroll the night before. He told me everything when he came home, he wasn't going to tell me about the demon fox because he was scared that I wouldn't like him, he almost got away with telling me, but naruto cant ever lie to me so...lets just say after chasing him around the house and causing him a considerable amount of pain he gave in.

"Well" he paused thinking about it. "You and sakura. Anyone but sasuke" I sighed. I didn't see whatever he saw in that sakura chick, as for sasuke. Well I couldn't get myself to hate him, though he wasn't my favorite person.

"Hmmm" I finished my ramen, then glancing at the clock, my mouth dropped open. "Damn it" I swore loudly "Naruto we have to go! Like now!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house and down the streets Dodging in and out from between people, naruto flying behind me.

"Ame!!!" Naruto cried. "Cant we slow down a little bit?"

"NO way!" I called, not even bothering to look back at him. Finally we got to the school, minutes before the bell would of rang. "you OK naruto?" I asked looking at him. He looked like he was about to puke.

"No, how the hell would I be OK?" he asked, standing up and brushing off his outfit. "I told you not to do that anymore, it makes me nauseous."

"What kind of ninja gets nauseous?" I asked.

"I'm a great ninja! Believe it!" he screamed.

"Whatever, lets head inside." I announced heading inside.

"Hey Kiba" I said sitting down beside him.

"Hey Ame" he replied turning to face me. "Whats up?"

"Same old, same old. Hows little akamaru doing?" I asked taking the white dog out of his jacket.

"Do you have to hold him every time you see him?" he asked, looking longingly at the puppy.

"Yep" I smiled. "I'll give him back in a minute"

"Whatever"

"whatever" I mocked, causing him to glare at me. "Here" I said, handing akamaru back to him and relaxing into my seat, ready to see who was going to be stuck with me on there team.

"Team seven, Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke" I winced a bit hearing that, naruto was not going to be happy...yep, there he goes arguing and Iruka shoots him down...wow that was harsh. "and Kirakijo Ame" I smiled brightly, Sasuke may be a bit emo but I think with Naruto's cheerfulness it would even out. I turned around slowly, feeling hard stares. "oh crap" I muttered, behind me was a crowd of fangirls looking murderess. "uh...hi?" I asked sending a small wave there way, while backing away. "Naruto?" I called, causing him to look up, "I'll be in my spot, come get me when you leave" I explained. He glanced at the girls still glaring at me and nodded. After seeing this I dashed to the window and jumped out, landing in a cat like crouch on the bottom, well time to go hide out for a while.

"Hey Ame!" I looked down from my perch in the tree.

"Wow! Naruto you look really small from up here!" I called, smiling brightly.

"ya ya, come on, we need to meet our new teacher" he called.

"Coming!" I hopped from branch to branch till I reached the ground. I frowned when reached the bottom, then grinning I hopped on Naruto's back....and he fell over. "Seriously? What kind of ninja are you"

"No ninja could carry you fatty! Believe it!"

"You think I'm fat?" I asked, my lip quivering. "I thought you were my friend" I forced a few tears out of my eyes, OK I was faking it. But it was totally worth it to see the panicked look on his face.

"I am your friend!" he shouted waving his hands in front of himself.

"But you said I was fat!" I wailed, still forcing fat(no pun intended) out of my big brown eyes.

"I didn't mean it! I was joking!" He cried. "ha ha! See! Funny!"

"Really" I asked sniffing.

"Yes" he sighed in relief.

"OK!" I cried smiling widely, hopping onto his back again, but this time he didn't fall, though he did stumble a bit.

"If I'm not fat then onward!" I cried pointing towards the school. He sighed but started walking anyways. "So what do you think our Sensie is gonna be like?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder and leaning my cheek against his.

"Probably some awesome ninja" he answered.

"But not as awesome as you, right?" I asked smiling.

"Definitely not! Cause I'm going to be the next hokage!" he yelled, opening the door tho the room we were going to be waiting in.

"When is this dumb ass teacher gonna get here?" I wined, laying on my stomach on top of a desk in front of Sasuke. "What do you think Sasuke?" I asked, looking at the emo boy.

"Hn"

"Wow, your so articulate" I said sarcastically. "Naruto" I wined, skipping over to him.

"What" he asked as warily as naruto gets, looking at me.

"I'm bored" I explained, hugging his arm and looking at him expectantly.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Entertain me" And so he did, setting up a simple trick of a chalk board eraser, which I expected as did Sasuke, would not work. But it did. Landing on the head of a silver haired jonin as he opened the door. "dude, thats just wrong" I muttered, shaking my head back and forth.

"My first impression is, I hate you" everyone else had depression lines over them, but I just smiled.

"great, then we're all on the same page" I smirked, crossing my arms while looking at him. _This is gonna be fun._

**AN-Sorry its so short, let me know what you think please!!! R and R. feel free to let me know who you think she should end up with. I am choosing between Sasuke, Gaara, and Kankuro. What do you think. And if you want a oc just review and send the answers to the notes below to me! :-D. Bye!!!**

**Name-**

**looks-**

**outfit-**

**personality-**

**powers-**

**notes-**

**and who you want them to end up with-**


End file.
